


Porthos du Vallon de Bracieux de Pierrefonds

by Ebm36



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As for d'Artagnan, I didn't like my first portrait of Porthos. Here is the new one. And now, I am satisfied !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porthos du Vallon de Bracieux de Pierrefonds

_"Au centre du groupe le plus animé était un mousquetaire de grande taille, d’une figure hautaine et d’une bizarrerie de costume qui attirait sur lui l’attention générale..."_

 

_"The center of the most animated group was a Musketeer of great height and haughty countenance, dressed in a costume so peculiar as to attract general attention. "_

 

_Alexandre Dumas_ , Les Trois mousquetaires

 


End file.
